the day he fell in love
by his-girl9898
Summary: a dramatic smosh games fan fiction some names have been change for some reasons


the day he fell in love.

By his-girl9898

Chapter 1- the meeting and comic con day 1

One day Matthew Sohinki was going to a week of comic con in a very strang place this place was Chicago illinois a place he has never been before full of weird people. He was going with The Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and mari they were staying at the Holiday Inn Express was the girl of his dreams would be in the room right next to him with her friend Elly a they were cosplaying and they and the perfect outfits for it. Elly and her friend me Alissa, so Elly was going as Yuki from the anime Vampire knight and I was going as Lara Croft a badass women who can kick some ass Elly picked my outfit for me even is letting me use her swords since she didnt have a gun for my costume. When we got to the hotel the night before the smosh game was there too at the same time then i saw him sohinki.

Elly hit me on the head and said while laughing "hey dip shit you need to go check us in not stare at a random guy"

I look at her and stick my tounge out placing the swords on my back laughing and say shutting the car door " Fine ok ok im sorry Elly i did do all the driving here since u didnt ant to get ur license god u pain but I love you girly I will be back to help you get the stuff."

Giggling she says " I love you too goffy and hurry back."

I go in the hotel and check in as i turn to walk out the door and behind me a man who is 5'6" and 29 looking at his face it is sohinki we make eye contact I open my mouth but nothing comes and i manage it get out some words so I say "Hi my name is Alissa."

He repls back "Hey my name Is matt sohinki btw so u know i think u are adorable."

I blush and look at the ground saying and giggling "Thank you think you are cute well i better get back to my friend before she kicks my ass"

he laughs and says "ok well see you out side beautiful."

i giggle and say " I will see you outside."

i go outside and take most of the bags from Elly and she asks "what took so long damn it, and thanks for getting most of the bags that makes up for you taking so long, but what took so long?"

i reply "i ran into that guy matt and he said i was adorble and beautiful i think i like him ok well lets go to the room besty its cold and im wearing shorts."

laughing with me she agrees and i turn around and there he is asking if he could help i giggle and shake my head and hand him some bags and he follows us to our room when he points out " You guys are rught next to us." i smile and yell on the inside _YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY_ we walk in the room claim our beds and we offer to help him and his friends and he agrees we walk out side move our car and walk over to them and see sohinki i yell at him "Hey Sohinki we are here to help you guys since you helped us."

he smiles and says to his gang of friends "guys this is Alissa and her friend they are awesome people and also here for comic con Alissa is also a giant fan of smosh and she offered to help and their room is next to ours so it is good."

In unision they all yell "THANK YOU!" laugh and go to mari and hold out my hands and take two bags same for Elly and everyone else there was enough bags for everyone to grab two wow just the two of us had more then them all together wow we are divas. Getting to their room was easy then we offer to mari if she would like to stay in our room so she isnt just with a bunch of guys she grabs her bags tells the guys i kiss sohinki on the cheek and leave him smiling we go to our room and realise it is an adjounting room and so i knock on the door and sohinki opens it and he asks me out to be his girlfriend so i say yes and kiss him and telling him that the girls are going to bed he kisses me and we go to be.

we wake to a banging on the adjounting door i walk over rubbing my eyes and open the door to the feeling of lips on mine open my eyes I see sohinki and I say " well that is a good morning kiss." I giggle he laughs picks me up out of the way and throws me on mari waking her and Elly up " Get ready we are gonig to get breakfast!" the guys yell we make them leave i get into my costume Elly does my make up she does her hair, make up and her costume on and mari says "damn u look good ladies i will get the guys so we can go to breakfast, btw do u wanna take ur car its bigger than ours?"

i reply "ok and yea we can take my car its fine with me." mari gets the guys and sohinkis jaw drops with jovens and lasercorns then sohinki say " damn babe you look sexy." and then kisses me i get my sword holsters and swords on my back and the money i brought to buy the guns and holsters. we go to my car sohinki gets infront everyone else gets in the back of my car and we go get breakfast when we are done we go to comic con and we go adventering an plan to meet at them main doors at 10:30me and sohinki go and find guns and hulsters hip and leg i had only spent $100.00 of the $2000.00 i had brought had then the worst thing to happen my ex thinking we are still together see's me and starts yelling.

Him "WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING STILL YOU BITCH!" sohinki being the best boyfriend ever steps in.

He says "Ok I dont know who you are but you need to stop and leave her alnoe she is with me not with you so please stop like right now or i will call batman and he is like my best friend (striking a very gay looking pose and with a very gay sounding voice trying hard not o laugh at himself.) so bye bye Mother fucker (flipping the guy the middle finger letting me get on his back so he can carry me and walks away with my ex following)," bae get my phone and call joven its labled batman" he says to me as i get his phone we get to the W.O.W table and tell joven and laser corn to get there fast and boy did they get there fast once the creepy ex saw them he ran away i was almost in tears scared that i would lose them best man ever sohinki he held me as i cried mari saw me cring and ran over.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY IS SHE CRYING." she yelled pver all the chatter and my sobs sohinki told her the story of what happened and she was not happy an d found security we found him they arrested him for disorderly conduct and the rest of the night goes off with out a hitch. we go to a stake-n-shake and get dinner i scared everyone with my swords so i put them in my car and went back in ate a shit ton of food and went back to the hotel cuddled up to sohinki we feel asleep in my room in my bed that me and mari shared the night before and boy was i happy to be with him.

chapter 2-zoo trip and comic con day 2

the next morning i wake up cuddled up to sohinki Mari, Elly, Joven, And Lasercorn are in the room too just staring at us when i realize i am cuddled on his front side like a little kitten with his arms around me so i start kissing all over his face to wake him up when he does we kiss and he while saying he is going to take a shower he whispers a question in my ear "wanna shower with me cutie?" i blush and giggle and nod my head yes we go to the bathroom leaving everyone gigglng in the bathroom we hear Joven yell "HE IS GOING TO GET SOME!" sohinki giggles as he pulls me in closer to him i giggle and i kiss him as he runs his hands up my back he pulls away to start the shower and takes off his shirt and then mine pulling me close to him kissing deeply he starts removing his belt i giggle as he does then i get undressed and get in the shower as he follows holding me close feeling the harding of his lovely length aginst my belly pushing me aginst the shower wall grabbing my chest kissing down my neck positioning his length he thrusts his hips non stop till the water went cold spraying hot sticking liqued all over the shower i giggle and clean up the shower dry off and get in my outfit for the day as Lara Croft with my awesome friends but first breakfast at mcdonalds. We walk out of the bathroom and we hear

everyone yell "THEY DID IT FINALLY!" sohinki and i laughed and got in the car with everyone else.

I yell "WE ARE GOING TO THE ZOO! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!" and then i drive to the zoo Sohinki automatically says "I want to see the red panda!" we laugh and i reply with "Ok we will see the red panda bjt you will have to wait honey." i kiss him and he smiles then we hear Joven And Elly yell "GUYS we started dating like just now." and hearing this sohinki starts to cry "we planed this for MY babes birthday JOVEN YOU LOSER I AM SO MAD AT YOU IT COULD HAVE WAITED!" i kiss him and say "Sohinki please clam down its ok babe im fine with them telling us but hey i graduate from college in two years then im going to move intoyour apratment with you ok baby i love you!"

Hearing Sohinki stop crying and the wishper of everyone i run crying because i said that word i hide by the alligators from everyone i hear Sohinki and i say through sobs "I'm so sorry i didnt mean to say it so soon I... I understand if u dont want to say it." he looks at me grabs my face with both hands and kisses meand with out a thought he say's as everyone walks up behind him he says "I love you to baby you are already my worldand i am so happy for 2 years from now thats why i bought this yes its has been two days but i love you and want to ask you something." he reachs into his pocket and pulls out a felt box and says to me "i love you more than my life baby and yes its alil soon but i love you so my question is..." he pauses "baby will you marry me and make me the happyest man alive?" looking at sohinki i start crying "YES YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU MATT!" we go to all the animals with my awesome rock on my finger and then we go to comic con where sohinki does a question and answer and he was asked by a female fan if he would go on a date with her and he said "Im sorry no i have loving fiance." the thing is nobody believed him so he brought me out on stage and said "This is my fiance her name is alissa i never told you guys i had a girlfriend but i did." one of the fans asked for a jumbo tron shot of the engagement ring and we did all the girls threatened to kill me because i stole the love of their lives so they were escprted off the premises we then ate lunch at a lovely chinse resteraunt. when we went back we had lost mari and found her buying knifes and more stuff because she is crazy and then bought everyone t-shirts went to the chinse place we went for lunch we went there for dinner and went back to the hotel and put on swim suites and went to the pool and partied for a good 2 hours and went to our rooms called my mom told her about sohinki and i being engaged and then went to bed for another long day of roming the city and comic con and buying random shit for no reason and for me some online school with my college so i can graduate when i need to so i can live with sohinki in los angales but for now bed time. :)


End file.
